onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Soru Soru no Mi
| type = Paramecia | user = Charlotte Linlin }} The Soru Soru no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to freely interact with and manipulate human souls. It was eaten by Charlotte Linlin, better known as Big Mom. Etymology *"Soru" comes from , the Japanese pronunciation of "soul". Strengths and Weaknesses The fruit's power of soul manipulation, as demonstrated by Big Mom, consists of drawing out and manifesting fragments of humans' souls into a spectral but (for the user) tangible, light-colored substance, which the user extracts by grabbing at the substance when it begins surrounding the body and pulling it out. This effectively steals from a target's very lifespan, the amount of which being determined by the user, shown to be up to and possibly beyond decades at once and down to the second if desired. Thus, if they lose too many years at once, victims may be killed instantaneously. However, the extraction process does not seem to be painful to its victims. By infusing objects and living animals with soul fragments, the user can "humanize" them. Recipients (which Big Mom refers to as "homies") develop human-like intelligence, with inanimate objects gaining a life of their own in the first place, and undergo transformations to more closely resemble humans; though the only prominent change in objects are their human faces, animals will more so have their general physique affected to varying degrees, such as becoming able to stand up-right. If a Vivre Card is infused with a soul fragment, instead of becoming anthropomorphic, the card will exude a bright aura that only homies can see. In addition to stealing and using the souls of other people, the user may manifest their own soul into living fragments (which Big Mom refers to as "Incarnations") in the form of roughly human-sized, black, somewhat humanoid blobs, which possess limited sentience and can absorb people's souls as well. The power to infuse soul fragments cannot be used on other humans or on corpses. Furthermore, the target of the soul extraction must be at least somewhat afraid of the user or afraid of death itself in order for the user to take their lifespan; if the target is not afraid of Big Mom or death in the slightest, her powers will have no effect on them. Similarly, if homies experience extreme fear, they instantly die and wither away. Homies cannot attack anything infused with the user's soul, even if such an object is in the hands of an enemy. Homies created from others' souls are also weak to the powers of the Yomi Yomi no Mi and will faint against its user if they exude the energies from their own soul (Homies created from Big Mom's own soul are immune to this). Homies are also susceptible to physical pain and can be injured or even killed with a lethal enough move, their faces suggested to be their most vulnerable spots. Prime examples include: King Baum, who was killed after being vertically bisected by Amande; a door homie whose face was carved out; Prometheus, who was wounded by Brook (despite its elemental composition). Other than these things, the user experiences the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses to water and Seastone. Usage Big Mom has imposed a toll on all citizens of Totto Land, forcing them to give up a month's worth of their soul and lifetime every six months or leave. Those soul fragments are collected by her "incarnations" and sprinkled all over the islands of Totto Land, where they settle into random objects or animals to turn them into Homies. She has also used the power to kill people by taking a lethal amount of lifespan from them. Big Mom's own soul, which is extremely strong, prevents all homies from approaching anything that is imbued with it. Applications *The are large, black, humanoid blobs who collect the Totto Land residents' biannual payment of a month's worth of their lifespan. They are made from pieces of Big Mom's own extremely powerful soul, and are themselves capable of extracting other people's souls. They are intelligent enough to be capable of human speech and understand basic orders. *The Homies are the result of infusing the collected soul portions into animals and objects, who are subsequently anthropomorphized. The fragments cannot revive dead humans or enter living ones. Also, they are unable to approach something infused with Big Mom's own soul, the incredible presence and power of which only they can sense. *Linlin used her own soul fragments to create three particular homies: Napoleon the bicorne, Zeus the thundercloud and Prometheus the sun. Because of her own powerful soul, they are able to overpower the Yomi Yomi no Mi's effects over normal homies. They also act as her personal bodyguards when she sleeps. **Zeus and Prometheus answer to her summons and commands without question, and with them, she can manipulate the weather to tremendous scales, creating destructive storms as a manifestation of her rage, which is noted to be unstoppable. She can use them to perform two different forms of elemental manipulation, releasing massive waves of flames and lightning similar to the Logia Devil Fruits Goro Goro no Mi and Mera Mera no Mi. **Napoleon, who Big Mom wears for the entire day and sleeps in her room at night, can receive signals over Whole Cake Chateau, sensing any intruders and relaying it to Big Mom. It can also reveal a blade and handle to become a sword for combat. Techniques * : Big Mom strikes fear into her opponent as she asks a question. She will demand that the person either give her what she desires, or give her their lifespan. If the person is even slightly afraid of Big Mom or death itself, she will be able to take their lifespan in any amount that she chooses; she can even take a person's entire remaining lifespan, instantly killing them. However, if the person is completely fearless when they choose to have their lifespan taken, Big Mom will be unable to do so, nullifying the technique. It was first seen used against Charlotte Moscato, and was later named by Morgans when Big Mom used it on her cooks. The Incarnations are capable of using a lesser version of this technique, where they take a month of every Totto Land citizen's lifespan if they wish to stay in Totto Land. Unlike Big Mom's other usages, the people will have their lifespans removed if they choose to do so; it is unknown if fear plays a role in this. Vocas means "to call, summon" in Latin. * : Big Mom grabs Prometheus and throws it down, causing a large, fiery explosion. It was first used during her rampage in Sweet City, but was only named when used against the Sanji Retrieval Team. Trivia *This fruit's power resembles that of the Kage Kage no Mi, as it can take a normally intangible part of a person (in this case, souls instead of shadows) and insert it into something else, which becomes animated, and that when the said part is taken, it becomes detrimental for the owner. **Similar to the Kage Kage no Mi technique Doppleman, the user of this fruit is able to project part of himself that share some of their abilities, called incarnations. **One of the major differences between the two is that while a Kage Kage no Mi user takes the shadows of humans and can insert them into any other form of life, even other humans and corpses, a user of the Soru Soru no Mi cannot insert the soul fragments into another human or a corpse. This makes a taken shadow retrievable while a taken soul fragment not. **Another difference is that the shadows taken by the Kage Kage no Mi will disappear when the original host will die, while the Soru Soru no Mi can take the entire lifespan of the target and its soul is still usable. **Furthermore, while a reanimated corpse through the Kage Kage no Mi uses the entire shadow of the victim (therefore, making the victim shadowless), a homie requires a very small piece of a soul, equivalent of a month of one's lifespan. **Big Mom mentions that lifespan is her favorite food, implying she can eat the life she takes. However it is currently unknown if this gives her any benefit other than flavor. *This fruit is the second one to display soul-related powers, the first one being the Yomi Yomi no Mi. References External Links *Soul - Wikipedia article on the concept of a soul *Life Expectancy - Wikipedia article about life spans Site Navigation es:Fruta Soru Soru it:Soru Soru Category:Paramecia